Tears
by Twin Cats
Summary: Piko seems to be having doubts about Olimar. He can't seem to tell if he's a good person or if he's trying to kill the Pikmin, though his friends seem to think a bit more positively, Piko isn't entirely conviced.


**This one is actually part of the 100 themes challenge on DA. Given how my last Pikmin fanfic was all over the place, hopefully this one is a little better.**

* * *

Yet another day was upon the roots. One by one, they climbed out of their nests, greeting their Captain for the day. There were 50 roots in total.

As everyone began to leave base, two roots (or "Pikmin", as the Captain called them) left the group. Both of which were Red Pikmin. The first red Pikmin, named Piko was deep in thought. The other Pikmin, Flare, looked worried about him.

"Is something wrong?" Flare asked, "It's not like you to run away from the group."

Piko looked annoyed. "First of all, I'm not running away from anyone, and second..."

"What is it?" Flare asked. Piko rubbed the back of his head. "You know we've been with Olimar for five days now, and yet we still don't know what he is."

Flare gave Piko a blank stare. "What are you saying?"

"What I mean is, Olimar was the first creature I've seen. He looks like us roots, but lately I've heard Spotted Deaths say he fell from the sky like a star."

"So that make him some sort of god." Flare said in a monotone voice. Piko nodded. "Yes, but I've heard from other roots that Olimar is a selfish god. He'll find ways to kill us all once he rebuilds the nest."

Flare shook her head. "You're being ridiculous. Besides, I always thought you were closer to Olimar then anyone else."

"W-well, I honestly don't know what to think, anymore." Piko stuttered.

"Well, for now, we need his help if we want to live," Flare said. "So whether you like it or not, we're stuck with him until he rebuilds his nest!"

The two Pikmin heard their Captain's whistle, Olimar was calling out to them. Piko gave Flare a nervous glance.

"It'll be fine," Flare said in a friendly tone. Piko nodded as he followed his fellow Pikmin into the forest.

* * *

The Pikmin marched behind Olimar like small soldiers, some of them even started humming a strange tune. The some of the Pikmin have dubbed it "The Song of Love".

Piko was marching alongside another Pikmin named Honey. Unlike Flare, Honey was a Yellow Pikmin. She looked at Piko curiously.

"I noticed you snuck off with Flare earlier, is something wrong?"

Piko shook his head.

"He's having doubts about Olimar," Flare stated out loud. Piko glared at Flare, who ignored the Pikmin.

Honey nodded, "I can understand why, he looks a little too...unique to be one of us."

"That and I heard he left some of us behind, last night!" yelled another Pikmin. Honey lowered her eyelids in annoyance.

"Well, I still trust him," Flare said in an upbeat voice.

Piko began to go deep into thought, once again. Flare did have a point, the only other creature they could trust was Olimar. Perhaps he was just a clumsy god who was still getting used to the Earth. Perhaps he simply forgot about the Pikmin that failed to escape, last night.

...Or perhaps he did that on perpose, maybe he was a sadistic god who liked to see the Pikmin in pain. Perhaps he was the one shaking the ground beneath his feet...

 _...wait..._

Piko snapped out of his thoughts, the ground really was shaking. He looked at Olimar, who was looking frantically around the area.

The Pikmin began to hide in the bushes as a new creature came out from the ground. It had the head of a bird, and yet it had the body of a serpent. The Pikmin weren't sure what to call it.

Honey was counting the Pikmin in the group. "47, 48, 49, 50..."

W-wait," Flare Panicked, "Where's Olimar!?"

Olimar was looking up at the snake-like creature. It began pecking at the smaller creature, knocking him off his feet.

Olimar tried to get away, but the creature grabbed the Captain by his stem, he was about to be eaten.

Flare cried out like a warrior, running after the bird-snake hybrid. The other Pikmin panicked as they chased after her.

"What are you doing!?" Piko cried in terror.

Flare didn't reply, she grabbed her captain's foot. She noticed Olimar was struggling to get free.

A small group of Yellow Pikmin jumped onto the Snagret's face, blinking its vision. The Snagret shook them away, releasing Olimar in the process.

Olimar looked up at the Snagret, he was being attacked by all 50 Pikmin.

He felt Flare tug at his arm. Olimar gestured to Flare to stay close to him as he kept looking at the onslaught in front of him. He decided to name this creature the Burrowing Snagret.

Piko latched onto the Snagret's beak, attacking it with the leaf on his head.

"I don't think that's doing anything!" Honey yelled as she attacked the Snagret's eye.

"How do you know!?"

"I don't think it can feel anything!"

Olimar looked at the Snagret's movements closely, it began to shake the Pikmin off. Olimar began to use his whistle to call out to the Pikmin. One by one, they began to fall off the Snagret's body

The Pikmin tried to run over to their captain, but this made the Pikmin more vulnerable. The Snagret began to pick Pikmin off the ground, eating the helpless creatures one by one.

Piko saw that Honey was in danger, she was going to be the Snagret's next meal. The Snagret grabbed her and a few other Pikmin by the stem, they screamed helplessly as they were about to be eaten.

Piko stopped running, he didn't want to die, but he didn't want to leave Honey behind. What was a Pikmin to do.

He felt someone grab him by the stem. He looked over to his side and saw that Olimar was the one who grabbed him. Olimar threw the Pikmin at the Snagret's eye, causing him to release the Pikmin.

Without a second thought, Olimar whistled to the remaining Pikmin. Flare counted the number of Pikmin left, there was only 8 Pikmin.

The group retreated to their base, they got far away from the Snagret as possibly.

* * *

It was nearly sunset, the Pikmin were back at camp, gathering Pellets in order for their nests to create more Pikmin.

After the disaster with the Burrowing Snagret, Olimar disappeared without a trace. None of the Pikmin were sure why that was.

Piko was sitting in front of the Captain's nest, he was seething with rage. One might even say that Steam was coming out of his...nose?

Honey walked over to Piko, she had her paws behind her back.

"Piko-"

"What!?" The Pikmin snapped. Honey's ears twitched. "I know you're upset, but-"

"Oh, I'm more then upset," Piko stated, "I'm furious! How could a god let this happen!?"

"Well, if it wasn't for him, none of us would be left." Honey said in a calm voice. This made Piko even angrier.

"IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM, WE WOULD BE JUST FINE!" Piko said standing up. "Things would've been much better without him!"

"You know that's not true," Honey said, "If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be standing here."

"Well, I'm just sick of him!" Piko said as he stomped back into the forest, "I'm going to kill him!"

Honey's eyes widened in shock. "You'll WHAT!?"

"You heard me!" Piko bellowed.

Honey grabbed onto Piko's stem. The duo were fighting like a couple of siblings.

"I'm still gonna kill him!"

"No you're not!"

"He'll practically murdered us all!"

"But he's the reason we're still alive!"

"Would you just stop it, already!"

Honey's ears twitched, she heard sobbing nearby. "Do you hear that?"

Piko nodded slowly. He looked over hear a shrub, he saw Olimar was all by himself, he looked like he was crying.

The captain tried to stop, he was suprised to see the Pikmin in front of him. He tried talking to them, but it was a shame the Pikmin had no idea of what he's talking about.

All of Piko's rage was gone, it never occured to him, before, but now he realized that Olimar was just as vulnerable as the Pikmin themselves. Despite what the Pikmin refered to as a "god", he was no different from the rest of them.

Piko jumped as Olimar started hugging him. It was almost as if he was trying to apologize to Piko.

Honey began to hug Olimar as well, the three of them stayed like that for a few minutes. Together, they didn't feel as vulnerable and helpless as they typically would.

Olimar looked up at the sky, it was almost time to get back to base. Once again, Olimar began to speak in his foreign language. He carried Piko in one of his arms while Honey sat on top of his helmet.

Piko noticed Olimar would sob occasionally, despite trying not to. He needed to be strong for these guys, especially if he wanted to leave the Earth.

The Pikmin would smile if he had a mouth, he learned a little more about the captain, today...

 _"He needs us as much as we need him..."_


End file.
